The Lost Chapter
by cameronkirchner3tvd
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened when and after the survivors of Lord of the Flies left the island. See Ralph and his struggle to adapt back into societ with the help of his father.


Lord of the Flies

Chapter 13; the lost chapter

Thick, pungent, the scent of scorched wood reaches Ralph's nostrils, choking and cloaking him, almost filling him with a sense of dread.

The once pale blue sky is now shielded by a veil of darkness, as the smoke swallows up the sky.

Leaning on the railing on the stern of the navy ship, Ralph's arms hang over the edge. Tanned, burnt, cut and patches of smoke cover his bare skin, his eyes stare off into the flame of the fire while it dances on the branches of the trees as it grows in celebration of being fuelled.

Ralph is barely consciously aware of the navy officers running back and forth with feet crunching on the hard sand as they continue to prepare for their leave. The outlines of the soldiers disappear into the darkness.

Ralph pulls off of the railing and his arms fall to his side grazing against the white bandage that covers his tendered wound. He shoves his hands into his pockets. His right hand touches the cold metal frame and he grasps the object. There is still pieces of broken glass attached to where the lens had once met the frame.

Only a few hours ago, once the realization that everything was over and the medical officer cleared him to leave, Raph slipt through the masses of personnel and found his way to the edge of the forest where the sea had met with the square red rock. Still standing where it had that treacherous day as if nothing has changed. Ralph had passed by the glasses and would of kept going if the glint of the sun hitting the glasses hadn't of caught his eyes. He had bent down and eyed the small object as it laid in the sout. Broken and damaged.

Without thought Ralph had pocketed them and carried on his way back to the ship.

"Piggy" the name of his lost friend lingers on Ralph's lips.

"He shoulda been here with us" said Ralph

"He was the smartest of us all, he knew that we were going to be rescued as long as the fire was kept going and he was right."

"He was always right", his voice (cracked and dried from the smoky air) ends in a whisper.

Ralph now stands with his back towards the others. Jack is seated on one of the wooden benches, with a black blanket draped on his thin shoulders. His face stained with recently fallen tears, show no expression, not even a glimpse of emotion. His eyes stare off in front of him as if a cloaked figure stands directly in before him and yet completely invisible to any other eye. His eyes are cold and distant, the light that was once thriving in his eyes from the trill of the hunt is now gone, leaving only a shallow pool of darkness in its wake.

The loud piercing sound of the blow horn interrupts Ralph's thoughts, signalling to the ship's crew to prepare to leave. Ralph isn't sure how much time has passed with him being lost in the thoughts that continue to cloud his mind.

A second?

A minute?

Hours?

He watches on as hurried crew members pull the gangway back on board. The ship's horn pierces the air a second time this evening, yet it is the beginning of the journey back to London.

Home! The word that used to bring him comfort and delight, now only feels foreign.

The ocean begins to part in the wake of the strong sharp navy boat, as it pulls away from the burning flame.

The fiery light now seeps through the cracks of the water as it falls beneath the horizon.

Black and hot from the sun's burning rays, Ralph's feet fill with discomfort and yet he couldn't bring himself to care, as his heart drops with anticipation and anxiety. Questions and doubts pop into the front of his head like moths to a flame.

Is my father here?

Would he be happy to see me?

Maybe he wished that his son stayed on the island.

Maybe his son should of just dies.

But yet again he did die, didn't he? He died on that island and a stranger wearing his face took his place instead. God, he thought if he even saw me he wouldn't recognize me. Hell, if i even looked in a mirror I would have no idea who I saw staring back at me where my reflection should stand.

Ralph's thoughts stopped when he saw what stood in front of him. A group full of men and woman stand before him. Tall, short, skinny, fat, their clothes' colors and styles differ from one another and yet they all had a common feature. Their eyes were glazed over with tears, the women clung on to their male counterparts as if letting go would be of dire consequences, such as drowning in a dark, cold ocean struggling to gasp a breath of air. Different emotion flash over their faces when they saw the children get off of the boat, happy, sad, and even guilt and yet their shoulders lower as they breathe a sigh of relief. Ralph was barely aware of the other children that stood beside him as they all looked on at the strange group that stood before them.

Suddenly there was a cry of "mommy" as a littlun rushes forward and latches on to a woman in a hug, who is now openly sobbing as her child is now back safely in her arms. As if an open invitation everyone scatters left and right as children hungrily search for their missed family's companionship.

Ralph took his time, gradually walking by families huddled in groups. Children were crying and parents were holding on to their children so tight, it was as if they feared that when they let go a dark, mysterious force would come by and snatch their children away from them.

Then suddenly, Ralph noticed him. Standing off beside the crowd, looking in tip top shape with his military hat neatly tucked beneath his arm. His father stood looking over the crowd with uncertainty in his eyes. Ralph's slow movements quickened, his short strides turned into a hurried run. Time seemed to slow in that moment. The surroundings rushed by Ralph in a blur. Then as if a match had just been lit, life began to flood back into Ralph, scorching through his veins as it went.

The smell of his father's cologne reached Ralph's nose as his tiny arms clung around his father's neck.

"You're home" his father said "you're safe."

He reluctantly let his father go when he heard a frantic women's shout "Where is he?" "Where is my son?" "Albert?" "Albert where are you?" "Has anyone seen Albert?" "He's five feet tall, has glasses, and has mousey brown hair." "Anyone? Her voice ends in a hoarse tone.

Ralph realized who she was. She was Piggy's aunt.

Ralph knew that someone should tell her about Piggy, but how do you tell someone that a member of their family is dead? Ralph realized that you just do.

Ralph stepped away from his father and made his way toward the lonely woman. He stopped short a couple feet away from her and started to speak.

"Piggy-er Albert, he was really smart" Ralph stammered, he looked away not being able to look her in the eye.

"He was my friend" Ralph started again.

"He…." Ralph stuttered.

"He didn't make it, did he?" the woman said, her lip trembling as she spoke.

"No he didn't" Ralph finally made out. Ralph grabbed the woman's hand and placed the glasses in it.

"He would've wanted you to have them". "To remember him by." Ralph spoked as his eyes began to water.

"He should have made it, he could of, he and Simon, they could have been here with us right now if we only listened to Piggy."

"Piggy was so smart, we should've all been smart. He knew what we needed to do, he knew that as long as the fire was kept going, rescue would find us."

"Everything was just so crazy and out of controlled. There was no adults, and no rules. And then Piggy left and….. Everything fell apart."

One Week Later

"Give them, o lord your peace and let your eternal light shine upon them", the priest spoke loud and clear.

"Amen."

It was a small crowd gathered here today, only close friends and family of those that did not survive were there, as well as a few of the survivors, such as Samneric and Ralph who stood off to the side, underneath a tall, old oak tree that shielded him and his father from the sun which was nearing its peak. The week was slow for Ralph. Getting reconnected with society was a harder task then it seemed. The simple things like brushing your teeth and using a knife and fork were awkward at first but slowly the familiarity was seeping back into his bones.

A plaque stands lonely in the open field. No bodies are buried in the ground, since they had all washed out to sea or were burned like the poor mulberry kid. The plaque was simple, low to the ground, and held a darkish tint to it.

On the granite stone held the words "In Memory of the lost Evacuees" and below were four names.

William Fitzgerald

Pilot Jeff Bransworth

Simon Daniels

Albert Duncer.

Albert, the name seemed wrong to stand there. The lost friend will always be known as Piggy. After the prayer service and the crowd's mass began to diminish, Ralph's father looked down at his son and noticed that silent tears streamed down his face as his body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey it is alright son" sad his Ralph's father. "It is not your fault".

"Ya it is" Ralph made out. "It is all my fault, I'm the reason that Piggy is dead". "He thought that I could lead them but he was wrong". "He was my friend and I lead him to his death".

"Hey" his father exclaimed, "your friend, he made a choice, you all did, you all were scared, and alone, accidents happen." "You didn't kill Piggy"

"I killed Simon" Ralph sobbed as his knees gave out and he collapsed onto the cold damp ground. He stared at his hands as they tremble as if there was blood on them.

"We were scared". "We thought he was the beasty". "We didn't see his face". "We kept hitting him over and over again and then he just stopped moving". "We then saw who it was".

"It was Simon".

Ralph rambled on. "We stabbed him and killed him just like the pigs we ate for dinner."

"I'm a killer". "A murder". "A monster."

"Hey you listen to me right now" Ralph's father began as his son cried hysterically. "You are no monster, you hear me, you are not a murder, this boy: Simon he died tragically okay, you are not the sole person responsible for this".

"I'm sorry" Ralph repeated over and over like a mantra as he continued to cry.

Ralph's father embraced his son and said "you are not a monster, you wanna know how I know this". "It's because you are sorry, you feel guilt and remorse, you blame yourself for what happened even though the events that happened you had no control over."

"Can you forgive me" Ralph's voice was muffled against his father's shirt.

"Whatever for?" his father questioned.

"For killing Piggy." "You save strangers lives all the time and I couldn't even be strong enough to save my friend."

"I've been here before you know, I've lost friends and I have seen good men die too young". "I used to feel like it was all my fault, until an old friend of mine told me a little secret" Ralph's father said comforting the small child that clung to him.

"The secret is…..

"In every moment a choice exists. We can cling to the past or embrace the inevitability of change and allow a brighter future to unfold before us. Such an uncertain future may call for even more uncertain choices. Either way, a new day is coming whether we like it or not. The question is will you control it, or will it control you?"


End file.
